


【900g】情人节

by serein_rise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serein_rise/pseuds/serein_rise
Summary: 一发短小的糖，没有太太发粮只好自割腿肉900g属于大家，ooc属于我（落泪）小学生文笔，写得不好请见谅
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 5





	【900g】情人节

**Author's Note:**

> 一发短小的糖，没有太太发粮只好自割腿肉  
> 900g属于大家，ooc属于我（落泪）  
> 小学生文笔，写得不好请见谅

盖文今天很烦躁。

至于原因，不但因为今天是周末而他还要加班，还因为今天是可恶的情人节。他在上班的路上，就感觉街上到处弥漫着粉红色的气息。无数对年轻的情侣在街头拥吻、约会；不时有人抱着玫瑰花束与他擦肩而过，花粉引得他连打了好几个喷嚏。看着这群无时无刻不在秀恩爱的小情侣，他心中不禁生出一种莫名的烦躁，加快脚步向警局走去。当然，他坚信自己并不是在嫉妒。

进了警局，周围的气氛瞬间变得了无生趣起来。警局里冷冷清清，同事们基本都在家享受这个难得的清闲周末。办公隔间里早早来加班的两三个同事见盖文来了，顶着他们因睡眠不足而带来的沉重的黑眼圈，敷衍地向他打了个招呼，又继续埋头做自己的工作。

盖文把自己的夹克往椅背上一搭，一屁股坐到椅子上，慵懒地靠着椅背。不用想他也知道那个塑料混蛋肯定在里面的小房间里待命，于是他朝着里面大声喊：“喂！塑料混蛋！帮我冲杯咖啡！快点！”

一阵窸窸窣窣的响动之后，空气中开始弥漫咖啡的香气。900面无表情地端着一杯咖啡走了出来，把它放到了盖文的桌面上。看到仿生人熟悉的面孔，盖文那股无名火又上来了。他抓起那杯咖啡，转身就朝着900那张精致的脸泼过去，却被900一下抓住了手臂。

“检测到您有剧烈的情绪波动，里德警探。”仿生人把盖文手里的咖啡放回桌上，弯下腰，附在盖文耳边。“经过系统分析判定，您的情绪波动有95%的可能性来自于外界刺激……”900话未说完，就被恼羞成怒的盖文粗暴地打断。“操你的！要不是因为今天是他妈的情人节……”盖文话刚出口，就意识到自己说错话了。“……你就当刚刚什么都没听见！可恶的塑料混蛋！”盖文转过身，头低得像要钻到桌下去，耳根子红得仿佛要滴血。

盖文低着头，听到900沉默了一会，接着响起了脚步声，离他越来越远。直到他确认他已经听不见那个塑料混蛋发出的任何的响动了，他才抬起头来，整理了一下心情，准备正式开始这一天的工作。

约莫十分钟后，盖文从桌上成堆的资料中抬起头来，环顾四周，发现本就不多的一起加班的同事们都早早地完成工作离开了，丢下自己一个人。他发现手旁的桌面上不知何时已经被清理出了一片空位，一杯飘着咖啡豆苦涩香气的咖啡静静地放在那儿，旁边还贴心地搭配了小勺和砂糖。盖文把那杯咖啡端过来，一眼就看到了那漂浮在表面的、用植物奶油塑造出来的精美的图案。白色的奶油与深色的咖啡互相映衬，使人很难不去关注它。盖文只是看了一眼，就觉得脑子里轰的一声，脸上开始泛出红晕，一直蔓延到耳根。

900不知什么时候走到盖文身后，用手搭上盖文的肩。“根据数据分析，情人节时人类情侣会互赠礼物，而这是属于你的。”他指着桌上的咖啡，脸上却依然是那种波澜不惊的表情，仿佛自己方才从未说过任何话似的。“按照数据统计，您现在应该回赠礼物了，里德警探。”

“操！你这个塑料脑壳什么时候才能摆脱那该死的数据！！”盖文仿佛模模糊糊地知道900接下来要做什么，但没有阻止他，把自己的头埋得更低了。900一把将盖文打横抱了起来，完全不顾盖文在他怀里如何徒劳地挣扎，抱着他向储藏室走去。“那么我就自己来取我应得的礼物了，里德警探。这种行为可是数据内没有记录的。”

那杯咖啡依然放在桌上，微微地冒着热气。纵然是大名鼎鼎的里德警探，也没有发现杯底贴着一张纸条——

「情人节快乐，我爱你」

Fin.


End file.
